Paw Patrol Meets Minecraft Chapter 7
Sword: I was very young when this happened, my pup looked exactly like you. *points to Skye* Skye: That’s cool. Sword: True, she was the most adorable pup I had ever seen. We used to do everything together… Ryder: How did you get her? Sword: My mom gave it to me as a present for my birthday. When I first saw her, I was overjoyed as I had always wanted a pup. I named her… Star, as me and my family would always find her at a window staring at the stars’ above on the beautiful sky. Chase: But what happened to her? Sword: *looks around and sighs* Okay… here is the story of my pup… Star. Flashback to the time Of when Sword was young. Sword: It all started when a group of warriors from our village returned with news that there had been an army that was approaching this village. I was playing with Star in my backyard when I overheard the conversation. Young Sword: Good one Star. You’re getting better at this you know? Star: I know. *smiles* Young Sword: Catch this! *throws Star a ball* Star: *does a backflip and catches the ball* Caught it! Young Sword: Good one… *hears a conversation nearby* Star: *throws the ball back to Sword who was not paying attention so the ball hit his head* Young Sword: Ow. Star: Are you okay Sword? Young Sword: Yea… I’m fine. Star: What were you doing anyways? Young Sword: I just heard a conversation going on. Star: What conversation? Young Sword: They were talking about some… army approaching this village… or something like that. Star: That doesn’t sound too good. Young Sword: Maybe… but I bet our army’s better. Star: Your right but… I don’t think you should speak too soon. Young Sword: Why not… I mean, we have defeated every other army that has tried to invade here. Star: I don’t know… this just doesn’t sound right. Young Sword: How about we head inside for a snack? Star: That’s a great idea! Back to the real world. Ryder: So, you didn’t listen? Sword: Not to say ‘didn’t listen’ but I just didn’t believe. Zuma: I’m guessing that the army did attack. Sword: Yea. Skye: What happens then? Sword: Well… Return to the Flashback of the war. Soldier 3: EVERYONE EVECUATE, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!! Young Sword: I… I think that you were right… Star: I may be right… but right now… I just wish that you were right. Young Sword: We must leave now. Star: Agreed. Sword: We ran as fast as we could until we arrived at a dead end and we heard… war. Young Sword: *sees his own people fighting against another army that he had not seen before* Who are those? Star: They look scary… Young Sword: Let’s move. Sword: We continued to run until a heavily armored troop came and knocked me to the side with Star to the opposite of me. Then the soldier carried Star in one of his hands and an axe in the other… Star: *terrified* SWORD HELP ME…! Ryder: What did you do? Sword: I… I was to frighten to move, too scared to do anything when that monster… brought his axe down on Star… killing her. Young Sword: STAR NOOOO…!!! Return to the real world. Sword: I was about to rush towards that… that monster and destroy him when another soldier picked me up and carried me away. Ryder: That… that was the saddest real story that I have ever heard. Sword: *wipes his eyes* From that day on, I joined the Order Empire who found me in the woods and told myself that the Chaos Empire will be destroyed! Chase: Chaos Empire? Sword: They are the ones that killed Star. Marshall: But how did you end up in the woods? Sword: That soldier that rescued me told me to run into the forest and not stop until I did not hear any more sounds of war. Then the Order found me and took me to their base. Ryder: I think that we should take a walk around the place to get our minds off this sad story. Rocky: Good idea. Ryder: You coming Sword? Sword: Yea, sure. The group headed out of the door and began exploring the Order Empire’s base. After about an hour, the group had explored the entire base except for a couple places. Mayor Humdinger and the kittens also joined them on their tour. Ryder: It’s been an hour and we still have not completed the tour. Sword: Well… it is a big place. Zuma: I know and that’s what I love. Sword: Happy to hear that. Mayor Humdinger: How many places left? Sword: Just a couple. Ryder: What are they? Sword: Well the first is called the Armory. Ryder: I guess that’s where the Order stores all their weapons. Sword: Not store but keep. Rocky: How interesting. Sword: Here we are. Sword then opens the door and inside was filled with tons of different types of weapons from long swords to spears and shields. Rubble: Whoa… Zuma: Cool dude. Marshall: This is so epic. *reaches out to touch a crossbow with an arrow attached to it* Sword: Yes, it is very… *sees Marshall about to touch the crossbow* Don’t touch that! Marshall: What? *hits it by accident causing the arrow to fly out towards Ryder* Ryder: *notices the arrow* WHOA! *covers his face* He then hears a clanking noise which made him look up to see a person with a dark mask catch the arrow with his sword. Ryder: Phew. Chase: That was close. Sword: Too close. Marshall: Is everyone okay? I’m so sorry Ryder. Ryder: It’s okay Marshall, just be more careful next time. Sword: Yea, Ryder’s right. Chase: Who is he? *points to the masked man with the arrow in his hand* Sword: He is Shadow, general of the Shadowraths. Skye: Nice to meet you Shadow. Shadow: It is my pleasure to meet you too. By the way Sword what were you doing in the armory? Sword: Well… I was just showing our guests around the place. Shadow: Well just be more careful. Sword: Yea, yea I’ll be careful. Shadow: Good. Sword: How did you get here anyways? Shadow: I was passing by when I heard the crossbow fire. Sword: Oh… Shadow: Now come on, Zack wants you to meet with him at the tower. Sword: Why? Shadow: He says that he has another survivor from Adventure Bay. Sword: Really? Shadow: Yes. Sword: Let’s go then. Shadow: I’ll race you. Sword was about to say something when Shadow dashed off towards the tower like lighting fast. Rocky: Wow, he’s fast. Sword: I know. Ryder: There is another survivor? Chase: How many? Sword: Just one. Chase: Oh. Sword: What are we waiting for? Let’s move. The group headed of towards the tower that Zack had wanted them to meet him. When they reached there Zack, Shadow and the other generals were already there and waiting. Sword: We’re here. Zack: About time. Shadow: Well Sword, guess I win. Sword: How can I win if you run like 30000 miles per hour? Shadow: You need to train. Sword: Yeah, give me a 5-minute head start first next time and we’ll see who wins. Shadow: More like a 5-second head start. Zack: Okay guys let’s start. Shadow: So, there is another survivor you say. Zack: Yes. Sword: And he comes from Adventure Bay? Zack: That’s what he said. Ryder: Okay so who is this survivor? Zack: Here he is. Guys this is… Everest: JAKE!! Jake: Everest, Ryder, pups, everyone’s here! Ryder: I didn’t know that you were here all along. Everest: What happened to you? Jake: After collecting berries from the forest, I was attacked by blocky creatures with different forms or versions. Some with bows others with swords… and those exploding handless creatures. Ryder: The Minecraft monsters. Jake: Minecraft monsters? Ryder: I’ll tell you later. Zack: He told me that he got sight of their leader. Ryder: Jake tell us, how did their leader look like? Jake: It was scary… he looked like a normal person but blocky… Ryder: So, what was scary about him? Jake: It was the eyes… they glowed bright white like… pure white. Skye: That’s creepy. Jake: Oh, it was Skye dude. That thing told me ‘leave this place or else…’ Chase: Or else what? Jake: I will never see daylight again. Sword: Okay, that is way too far. Shadow: I agree. Zuma: What does you mean? Sword: I meant that what that creature told Jake. Shadow: It meant that he dies. Everest: NO! This can’t happen. Zack: And it won’t happen under our watch. Chase: Ryder, do you know anything about this creature? Ryder: All I know is that that’s not a creature. Chase: Then what? Ryder: Just a normal Minecraft skin. Chase: Okay… Ryder: That thing… is not even supposed to be in Minecraft. Chase: You know what it is? Ryder: Just give me a second okay Chase? Chase: Sure, Ryder. Ryder: *thinking* How can this be? I know I saw him on a video once but… that can’t be right he was deleted. How can he still be here? What was his name?............ Oh no. Chase: Anything? Ryder: Chase, things just got real. Chase: How? Ryder: That creature that Jake talked about… is no ordinary creature. Chase: Then what is it? Ryder: That creature goes by the name… Herobrine. Chapter 8 coming soon guys :)